


A Proper Send-Off

by thatbitchjusttryingherbest



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 40’s Bucky, Angry Bucky Barnes, F/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbitchjusttryingherbest/pseuds/thatbitchjusttryingherbest
Summary: Reader and Bucky have been dating for a while, and he wants you to send him off before his deployment.Set before the serum, before Bucky goes to war.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 16





	A Proper Send-Off

You and Bucky had been dating for almost a year and a half. You couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have a man like him by your side. Every time you saw him butterflies fluttered in your stomach. 

When you first found out he was stationed you were ready to break down crying. Everything was going so well and now he was being ripped away from you. He assured you the two of you would make the most of the time you had before he left. 

You had spent the whole week together, practically inseparable. You finally arrived at his final night before deploying. He took you to the fair by the docks. You always loved the fair, it was magical with the bright lights and the smell of fried food wafting in the air. He knew how much you loved it, which only made you love him even more. 

The night was coming to an end and you were pulled back to your grim reality as he ushered you into his car. You sat in the passenger seat staring out the window blankly as he started up the engine. 

“Whatcha thinking about, doll?” He pondered aloud as his reached out to place his hand firmly on your thigh. “Just how much I’m gonna miss you” you lamented with a heavy sigh. 

“I am pretty great, aren’t I?” He chuckled and you giggled along with him. He pulled out of the parking lot and started on the main road.

His hand rubbed up and down on your thigh as he drove. Each time his hand made it higher up your leg. He reached down to just below your knee and started to ease up your skirt. You caught his hand and giggled again as you held it firmly in your own. 

You marveled at how much bigger his hands were than yours. Both of yours barley contained just one of his. You looked up as he made a turn off the road you didn’t expect. 

“Where we goin’?” You asked as you looked at the dark trees now surrounding the car. “I thought we could stop somewhere special” he explained, squeezing your hand tighter “for my last night.” It pained you to hear it said aloud. 

He finally reached a clearing. It was a vast empty lot that overlooked the city. Far enough through the outskirts that you couldn’t hear the typical hustle and bustle. 

He parked the car and turned it off as he turned his body to face you. He looked at you with so much adoration you felt like you would melt into his gaze. His hand reached out to cup your face and he drew himself closer to you. You leaned into his touch and reciprocated when he went in for the kiss.

The kiss was passionate and full of love. His hand trailed down your body and tested on your hip. His other hand stayed planted on your cheek. You finally broke the kiss to come up for air.

“I’m gonna miss you so much” he whispered, barely loud enough for you to hear. “I’m gonna miss you too hun, I can barely stand the thought of it” you replied. You couldn’t imagine how you’d survive being apart from him, let alone if he died while away. 

You quickly suppressed the thought. No need to think of something so grim when you had something so beautiful in front of you. You leaned in for another kiss and he jovially returned it. 

After a while he parted again to speak. “How about we take this to the back?” he started “more room.” You were hesitant. You thought for a second about what that would most likely entail. You had fooled around with Bucky, sure, but you had your heart dead set on waiting ‘til marriage. 

You realized that Bucky knew of your resignations and was sure to respect them. “Sure” you agreed to his offer and climbed between the two front seats and flopped unceremoniously into the back seat. 

He followed you back and you quickly resumed your previous activities. It wasn’t long before Bucky had his hands back on you. He glided them up and down your body, following the curves of your waist. He leaned into you more heavily and you shifted under his weight. 

Both of you slid further down into a lying-down position. You on your back and him on top of you, legs intertwined. This wasn’t unusual for the two of you but it never went farther than this. 

His hand found its way to the top of your blouse. The other supported his weight above you as he began to unbutton the top one. You pushed lightly on his shoulders, a sign to stop. 

He pulled back and you breathed heavily. “What kind of girl do you think I am?” You joked as you rebuttoned your blouse. “Aww, c’mon doll,” he sighed as he put his other arm next to your head, trapping you between them. “It’s my last night, can’t we make it special?”

He made a fair point. You mulled over it in your head but ultimately decided against any funny business. You thought of how furious your parents would be if they found it. And besides that, it was important to you that you wait to share the special moment with your husband. 

“I don’t think so Buck, you know how I feel about stuff before marriage” you explained. You felt a twinge in your heart at his disappointed expression. “Doll, we might not get to marriage. I’m going off to a war. Tomorrow. This could be our last chance.” 

Guilt spread across your features. You hated saying no to him, let alone when it was his last wish before leaving to go fight and possibly die. 

“Fine” you relented. You didn’t feel great about your decision but you couldn’t let him down. His perky smile was back and he happily went back to his ministrations. His lips found yours and he unbuttoned your blouse once again. 

He pulled the hem of your shirt out of your skirt. It had been tucked in under a thick belt with a large buckle but that didn’t slow Bucky down. He had made it four buttons down when the weight of your decision settled in and you started to panic. 

You were scared. You didn’t want to have sex, that was a big step and not one you particularly wanted to take in the back seat of a car. You pushed against his shoulders once more and he pulled away again. 

“Something wrong?” He asked breathlessly, applying small kisses to your neck and jaw. “I’m sorry Bucky, I just - I can’t do it. I don’t want our first time to be in the back of your car, without a ring, the day before you leave.” You hated to say no but, you just couldn’t bring yourself to do it. 

“We went over this doll, what if I don’t come back?” He didn’t stop his kissing as he spoke. “Don’t talk like that” you batted at his shoulders “you’re coming back. And when you do, we can do this. Properly.” 

He leaned back and away from you. You were relieved he was so understanding. You started to sit up when you heard his belt buckle. You looked over to see him opening up his pants. 

“Bucky, I’m serious. I don’t want to” you said as firmly as you could, which was admittedly, not that intimidating. “I could die and you won’t even do this one thing for me?” He sounded angry now. He was never angry with you. 

“It shouldn’t be a thing I do for you, it should be a thing a I do with you.” You stated as you moved to crawl away. He grabbed you by your hips and dragged you back. You lay on you back and he was on top of you again. 

His sudden change in demeanor scared you. He was always so goofy and doting but now he was demanding and forceful. He ripped open your blouse, popping off the last few remaining buttons. 

“Bucky!” You exclaimed in both surprise and fear. He wasn’t deterred. “Please, you’re scaring me. Stop!” You frantically pushed against him but he didn’t let up. He pushed your skirt up to your waist as you slapped at his broad and evidently immovable shoulders. 

He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head, holding them against the seat with one hand. You kicked and flailed but he was unrelenting. 

He worked on his zipper and freed his cock from his pants. You gasped at the size of it. You had only ever felt it through his pants before. You assumed it was big but, you had no idea just how big it was.

“Like what you see?” He chuckled darkly. You shook you head frantically. “Please don’t, there’s no way that’ll fit. Please don’t do this.” You had become desperate. 

He ignored your pleas and continued on. He pressed the head of his dick to your entrance and you squirmed. You tried to move away from him, from the imposing mass pressed against your most intimate area, but you were trapped under his muscular body. 

With a quick thrust the head poked into you and you screamed at the sudden intrusion. It was too big and you were too tight, it felt like he was ripping you apart. His hand flew to your mouth and clamped down. 

“Shh shh shh, it’s alright. You’ll get used to it.” He spoke in a calming voice, completely out of place in your current scenario. He thrust further and sheathed more of himself inside you. Tears welled in your eyes as you looked up at him horrified. 

His hand still covered your mouth, muffling your cries. He started a fast pace that was too much for you to handle. It hurt with every move he made. 

He still had your arms pinned above you and a hand on your mouth as you felt absolutely helpless. He was doing to you whatever he wanted and you had no say in the matter. 

“If I move my hand are you gonna be a good girl and keep that pretty mouth shut?” He asked, but it was more of a warning. You nodded through teary eyes and he slowly moved his hand from your mouth. As soon as he did you took the chance to speak. 

“Please, Bucky you’re hurt-“ you were interrupted but his lips smashing into yours. He kissed you so roughly. He’d never kissed you like this before. His kisses were always passionate, but they were filled with love. This one was filled with anger, and force, and the need to control. 

He continued to hammer into you at an inhumanly fast pace as his tongue explored your mouth. You almost gagged as he reached the back of your throat. 

He broke the kiss at last to take a breath. “Please Bucky, please stop-“ you were cut off again as he tutted. “Ah ah ah, you said you’d be a good girl.” His hips never faltered as he rutted into you. His pelvis smacking your own. 

“Bucky” you had little fight left in you, A tear falling down your face.

“Say one more goddamn word and I’ll give you something to actually cry about.” You understood the threat and stayed quiet. 

You hated how genuinely scared you were of him. 20 minutes ago you were certain this was the man you were going to marry. And now here he was, on top of you, ramming himself into you as you begged him to stop. 

His thrusts became sloppy and you realized he was nearing his end. You prayed he wouldn’t cum inside you but knew better than to ask. 

Eventually he pulled and stroked himself until warm, wet liquid sprayed onto your thigh. You lay there stunned and terrified as he tucked himself back into his pants. He leaned toward the console in the front and grabbed a handkerchief. He tossed to you to clean yourself up with. 

You couldn’t move. You just watched as he got out of the car just to climb back in through the driver’s side door. He started the car and your body refused to let you move. You swayed slightly, lying in the back seat, as the car followed the path back to your house. 

“Just think,” he looked back at you through the rear view mirror “once we’re married, we can do that every night.”


End file.
